


情人节车 中 all深

by queying_233



Category: all深 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queying_233/pseuds/queying_233
Relationships: 龙深 噶深 云云众深
Kudos: 31





	情人节车 中 all深

【高亮】春药 口交 颜射 3p  
不喜勿入  
不许上升

++++++++++刷卡上车++++++++++  
阿云嘎和郑云龙匆匆处理完晚宴上的事赶回家，进门就见玄关散落一地的衣物。

“嗯……晰哥，慢点……啊……”

卧室方向传来两人都熟悉的甜腻呻吟，伴着暧昧的肉体撞击声以及床板晃动的声响，可见情事激烈。

两人走到卧室门口，只见朦胧的床头灯映照下，周深细白的小腿被架在在他身上奋力耕耘的男人肩上，和男人宽厚的肩膀明显对比，竟让人生出些凌虐的念头。

看着周深眼角艳红，仰着纤细的颈子半张着嘴动情喘息，身上处处是情欲的痕迹，阿云嘎不自觉的喉头一动，下腹迅速烧起一把火。

一阵猛烈的动作后，随着床上两人忽然拔高的呻吟，这场情事告一段落。

不等阿云嘎上前，身边的郑云龙先开了口：“哟，你们战况很激烈阿。”

王晰闻声朝着门口看去。

郑云龙双手环抱，身体斜斜倚着门框，如果不看他已经半挺立的性器，还真是一副慵懒模样。

郑云龙身后则是单手插兜的阿云嘎，眼眶深邃，眼里深沉的欲火一目了然。

王晰没好气的回过头，爱怜的吻住周深的唇，慢慢撤出自己的性器。

肠道间的摩擦让周深忍不住从鼻腔哼出细碎的气音，像奶猫一般。

王晰起身扯过被子给周深盖上，一边下床给自己找了条裤子，“那边都处理好了？”

“嗯，和主办方打过招呼了。”回着王晰的问题，阿云嘎的眼神却始终落在床上。

郑云龙一手扯松领带，长腿一迈就上了床，跪坐在周深上方，低头吻上还在前一波高潮余韵中的周深。

郑云龙含住周深的唇瓣耐心的舔舐，灵活的舌头从缝隙间探入，划过贝齿，舔过上颚，直到身下人哼出颤音，才勾住周深的舌尖温柔的吮吸。

仿佛从骨子里生出些麻痒来，周深好不容易缓过神，又被郑云龙带入另一波情潮。

周深忍不住想揽郑云龙的脖子，却被裹在被子里动弹不得，“唔……”他不满的在被子里挣动，像一只被捆住的小动物，把郑云龙给逗笑了。

脱下西装外套，郑云龙双腿压着被子固定住周深，开始慢斯条理的解衬衫。

郑云龙这次的晚宴造型用周深的话来说，“衣冠楚楚的斯文败类”。

额发完全用发胶固定住，露出饱满光洁的额头，配上一副平光金丝眼镜，整个人都透着一股子让人想飞蛾扑火的渣男气息。

而此时这位斯文败类嘴角噙笑，微微眯眼，十指修长，慵懒的解着自己的衬衣扣子。

从周深的角度看去，满眼都是郑云龙逐渐暴露的紧实腹肌，他忍不住咽了口唾液。

“龙哥……”周深眨着湿漉漉的睫毛，委委屈屈的唤着郑云龙，“你抱抱我。”

郑云龙受不得他小动物般的眼神攻击，掀开被子，俯身把周深揽进怀里。

如愿以偿的周深手脚并用，两条腿在郑云龙劲瘦的腰后勾紧，主动献上自己湿润的小嘴。

轻咬着周深急躁的小舌，郑云龙顺着周深的姿势托住他的腿，让两人贴合的更紧密。

感受着周深越发急促的呼吸，郑云龙想了想，腰部发力起身站到床边，拉过几个枕头摞在一起，再把周深放回床上，让他的腰正好压在堆高的枕头上。

感觉到抵在自己腰腹间的性器还半软着，郑云龙伸手挑逗起来。

身下的敏感处被人一手掌握，技巧性的上下滑动，连囊袋也被重点关照，指头按摩着最敏感的头部，时而滑动，时而向下按压，不多时，小孔便溢出黏腻的液体。

“嗯……龙哥……”有身前的快感做对比，后穴越来越感到空虚，周深几乎带上哭腔，“进来，龙哥……”

郑云龙含住周深小巧的耳朵，压低的声音沙哑而性感：“深深背过来，好不好，嗯？”

平时在性事上，周深可以说是娇气的。

背入这个体位虽然双方都会很爽快，但不一会下方会跪的很累，所以周深在尝试过一次之后便不肯再做，三人疼他还来不及，当然不会勉强他。

被情欲冲昏头脑的周深听后乖乖松开手脚，自己转了个身，纤瘦的腰下塌压在枕头上，臀部高高翘起。

光裸纤细的背部绵延出诱人的起伏，突出的蝴蝶骨让人情不自禁的想舔咬，小巧的腰窝，饱满的臀瓣，不光郑云龙，房间里的另外两个男人呼吸瞬间都重了几分。

从周深的后颈一路缠绵的吻到臀肉，掰开臀瓣露出小穴，穴口泛着诱人的红色，正不住的歙动。

郑云龙顿了顿，还是有些介意，用手指撑开小穴，慢慢导出先前王晰射进去的东西。

“嗯啊……”手指并不能满足周深，他更用力的压下腰，把臀部送进郑云龙手里，“快……龙哥，嗯，快进来……”

看着周深在自己面前腰肢款款，郑云龙憋红着眼，不轻不重的拍了下周深的臀瓣，同时手指更深的操进肠道，指尖顶住一块媚肉快速挑动：“深深今天好热情，这就等不及了？”

周深腰眼一酸，后穴几乎立时分泌出一股淫水：“龙哥啊……慢点……嗯啊……”

感觉周深肠道内别人的东西几乎排的差不多了，郑云龙无视肠肉娇媚的挽留抽出手指，释放出自己早已涨大的阴茎。

郑云龙俯身一把揽住周深酸软的腰肢，把娇小的人儿完全笼在自己身下，硬挺的性器在穴口流连了一阵，猛的顶了进去。

“啊……”后穴一下子被撑开，周深下意识想逃，刚撑起手臂往前爬了两步，又被郑云龙握着腰用力按回来，这下粗大的性器完全进到了穴内。

“不……啊……好深……”周深感觉身后的人已经快操到他的胃了，还没有适应这个深度，猛烈的抽插已然开始。

郑云龙握住周深已经完全垮下的腰，快速摆动腰胯，囊袋撞击臀肉啪啪作响，交合处流出的淫水打湿了垫着的枕头。

肠道本就紧致的内壁越操越紧，郑云龙被绞的头皮爽的发麻，却始终没有放慢速度。

在持续高频率的操弄下，周深又爽又难受，脚趾蜷了又松，终是控制不住哭出声：“呜……龙哥，啊啊……慢……呜……不行……太快了，啊……”

“大龙！”在郑云龙停下动作之前，阿云嘎先轻喝出声，从另一边上床，半跪着温柔的拭去周深的眼泪。

郑云龙停下动作，扶起周深软绵绵的上半身，哄孩子一般凑上前轻吻他的眉眼：“好了深深，我错了，不哭了。”

看着阿云嘎皱着眉一脸不认同，郑云龙一手重新把玩上周深的性器，直到周深嘴里吐出呻吟，一手带着周深的手摸向阿云嘎鼓鼓的下身。

“深深你看，你嘎子哥忍了好久了，你帮帮他？”

感受到手下被撑起的布料，周深无意识的捏了捏，引来阿云嘎的一声低喘。

阿云嘎的五官深邃立体，此时好看的眉毛微微皱着，一双眼满含深情，竟看的周深敏感的颤栗，后穴一紧。

郑云龙被夹的倒抽一口气，惩罚性的咬了口周深的颈子，然后快速解开了阿云嘎的皮带，放出他蓄势待发的性器，拉着周深的手再次摸了上去。

早就挺立的阴茎热度惊人，而握住自己性器的小手也是滚烫的，阿云嘎觉得自己下身要烧起来一般。

阿云嘎握住周深的腕子，想说不用管他，等郑云龙结束了……还没想好后面，周深竟弯腰含住了阿云嘎的柱头。

“深深！”几人平时怎么也舍不得让周深给他们口交，所以阿云嘎略带惊慌的扶住胯间毛茸茸的小脑袋，想让周深抬头，却被周深用力捏住了囊袋。

“嘶……深深……”阿云嘎眉毛委屈的下垂，像一只被欺负了的大狗。

从来都是这三人为他口交，周深其实也想过，奈何没有机会，借着药性，他舔着嘴里的性器含糊道：“我也想，唔，帮你们做的……”

王晰在一边吃味：“那深深宝贝一会给哥也来一次呗。”

郑云龙则用行动表现了自己的不满，他掐住周深的细腰，再度大力操干起来。

粗大的阴茎抽出大半，再尽根没入，每一下都捣在深处的敏感点上。

每当性器顶进，周深会下意识的收缩后穴和口腔，两个男人舒爽的频频喘息。

“深深……嗯……宝贝……”阿云嘎手指插入周深细软的发间，忍不住顶弄起来，“太棒了宝贝，啊……”

肠道深处像有张饥渴的小嘴在吮吸，郑云龙只想把性器操得深点，再深点。

到后来，郑云龙一边顶胯，一边握着周深的腰往自己下身撞，周深几乎双膝离开床垫被钉在郑云龙的性器上。

嘴里含着阿云嘎的性器，周深叫不出声，只能无助的呜咽，来不及吞咽的唾液打湿了阿云嘎的耻毛。

看着身前小人儿泛着春情的眉眼，阿云嘎只觉得心都酥了。他抽出大半性器，只留前段在周深嘴里让他舔吮，灵活的手指抚上了周深的胸口。

平日里周深的乳粒就十分敏感，更何况这次在药力影响下，快感几乎翻倍。

胸口的手指先是绕着乳晕打圈，在周深情不自禁挺起胸膛后重重按住小巧的乳粒，像是想按进身体里那般揉弄。

“唔嗯……”周深觉得自己快被快感给撑爆了，眼眶里聚满了生理性泪水。

身后坚硬的柱头狠狠顶着肠道深处的敏感点，胸前也被人情色的玩弄，周深想叫叫不出声，只能无意识再收紧口腔。

“啊……深深……”阿云嘎率先忍不住了，他一手扶住周深的后颈，一手在自己露出来的性器上快速撸动。

在周深觉得牙关都酸痛的时候，阿云嘎拔出性器，射在了周深脸上。

而此时周深已经管不了这么多，在阿云嘎离开自己口腔的那一刻就高声呻吟：“啊！太多了，不，啊……龙哥，龙哥……”

“深深，好紧，好棒，深深……”郑云龙也快要到极限，感受到周深后穴越发收紧，绞的他快要抽不出性器，他索性绷住后臀，胯下死命向前顶住最深处，射精前再度涨大的柱头在深处研磨。

下半身被提起操弄，周深手软的撑不住身体，脸埋在已经伏下的臂弯里，觉得自己要被顶穿了。

“不……啊……龙哥……哈啊……”后穴传来剧烈的酸麻，快感沿着脊椎一路炸到大脑，周深甚至觉得自己像女人一样被操出了潮吹。

涨大的阴茎突然被一大股淫水浇灌，郑云龙精关一松，大股大股的精液猛的射出：“太爽了……嗯……深深……啊……”

“嗯啊……”后穴被射的满满当当，在剧烈的高潮席卷下，周深生出一种自己仿佛被操大了肚子的错觉，这让他羞耻的呜咽，身前更是颤巍巍的射出了精水。

郑云龙性器也不拔出来，拥着脱力的小人儿一起躺在床上，温柔的吻着他汗湿的肩胛。

“深深，我好爱你。”

“唔……我也爱你。”周深轻喘着，小声回应道。

tbc


End file.
